Jude Lizowski
Jude Lizowski (Hugo Lisowsky in French) is a fictional character in the animated Canadian sitcom 6teen, voiced by Christian Potenza. Biography Already a part of his circle of friends in the pilot episode "Take this Job and Squeeze It," Jude is introduced in 6teen as a mellow skater dude. Family His family consists of a father who spies on him and his mother, who works as a preschool bus driver. He has a cousin named Jade whom he looked after while her parents were out of town. Friends Jude and his best friend Jonesy participate regularly in pranks at the mall, a fact that has placed them on the mall's Most Wanted list, and by "Snow Job", banned Jude from the mall forever. Unlike Jonesy, however, Jude is prone to more eccentric behaviors. Some of these behaviors include naked skydiving, proposing that all currency be replaced with the barter system that uses food from Stick-it, taking a tropical vacation in the mall fountain, and donating seventeen pints of blood just for the sake of free stickers and doughnuts (each time adopting a new persona, since he was only allowed to give blood once). He has never bathed much in his life. As a result, his friends have become used to the "faint lingering aroma" that always hangs around him. Jude was once a Swami, but it ended when Nikki gave him a wedgie, because Caitlin passed on some of his advice to Wyatt. Jude's knowledge of romantic relationships was initially very limited. In "The Five Finger Discount", he expressed an attraction toward a talking leather armchair named "Betty," and was utterly devastated when Jonesy sold the piece of furniture. The event did, however, lead to his meeting with Starr, who would be his most prominent girlfriend over the course of the series. The two shared many interests, but their love ended when Starr went goth in "Lights Out". He subsequently formed a long-distance relationship over a payphone with an Australian girl named Callie, and was involved briefly with an overly clingy girl, Rita, who he paid Jonesy to dump in his place. In addition, Jude acted as Jen's fake boyfriend during her infatuation with fellow employee Charlie Dobbs. More recently, he has dated Melinda Wilson. It's also been suggested that he and Caitlin might have feelings for each other (such as Caitlin kissing him on the cheek twice). On several occasions, Jude and Jonesy have been jokingly depicted as a gay couple. In "Unhappy Anniversary", parodying the film Ghost, Jude sits closely behind Jonesy while making pottery, and they engage in their first on-screen kiss in "The Khaki Girl". Jude furthermore shows little discomfort when he cross-dresses to get in touch with his feminine side. He previously worked as the mall's official child babysitter, as well as the manager of Stick It, a stand specializing in kabobs and other skewered foods, but was shut down by mall security after customers began complaining about his lack of cleanliness when preparing their Stick-Its. From there, Jude was employed at Underground Video, and then as the Zamboni driver at the mall's skating rink. In the fourth season, Jude lost his Zamboni job and wound up running the local gaming store after accidentally incapacitating the elderly owner. Jude once adopted a goldfish abandoned at Underground Video. He named it Fish and carried it around in a plastic bag wherever he went. He accidentally killed Fish by failing to take him out of the bag and put it into a fish bowl or change the water in the bag, and feeding Fish by pouring soda and dropping popcorn into the bag. Personality He is not a particularly good student, and was on the verge of failing all of his classes at one point in time, though he is a good listener and creative when it comes to solving problems. Jude is easily excited and unpredictable. On the surface, he does not appear to take anything seriously, but finds unique ways of dealing with everyday problems. He tends to approach things at a slow, suitable pace, and gives names to inanimate objects that he cherishes, such as his skateboard, "Sally". Jonesy describes him as one who "takes weird to a whole new level". Trivia *Jude is known to be very emotionally attached to his skateboard. *Jude has often been shown (or referenced) doing various stunts on his skateboard through out the mall; often drawing large crowds of shoppers (though he normally wipes out). *Jude listens to mainly rock music (of multiple sub-genres), especially the Mighty Weasels. *Jude has poor hygiene. He never smells too bad, however. He claims this is due to the "Stink Cycle". *He usually likes girls who are brunettes or redheads. *Jude is not good with secrets. *The symbol on Jude's shirt resembles a combination of two native american symbols: one that represents medicine, another meaning human. Nothing else is known about the symbol. *Jude appears to be the second tallest of the group, but due to his hunched posture he seems shorter than he is. *Whenever his shirt is off, he's shown to have a lot of armpit hair. *Jude's first kiss was with Jonesy. This happened when Jonesy was showing Jude how to know when a girl wants to kiss and a nervous Jude kissed Jonesy because he thought that he was "reading the signs". *His surname indicates that he and his family are Polish Canadian. *His name may be a reference to the main character of the movie The Big Lebowski. In addition to being named similarly (Jeff Lebowski/Jude Lizowski), they share several traits, such as both being slackers and having very laid-back personalities. *He also can get addicted to anything such as coffee, or ragin' cajun' fries from Burger McFlipsters. *He wears briefs as depicted in "The Swami" and "Over Exposed." *He and his family are Jewish, as he indicates in "How the Rent-A-Cop Stole Christmas" that they celebrate Hanukkah. **It was revealed in "Bicker Me Not" that Jude's grandparents "were political rebels that went into hiding". This suggests that they lived during the Holocaust, since they were Polish. **Coincidentally, "Jude" is the German word for "Jew." Jude is Jewish. Yet, despite this, he still practices Christmas traditions. *His Total Drama Island counterparts are Geoff (being cool, skateboarding, addressing others as dude) and Owen (talking to food and having gross habits). Jude also has Owen's sense of humor. *Jude is lactose-intolerant, as mentioned in The One with the Cold Sore. *His Stoked counterpart is Broseph. *In the mall, there are 2 display mannequins that look exactly like Jude. One is wearing a tux at Tarted-Up Formalwear and the other is wearing a thong at Not Quite Naked as shown in "A Crime of Fashion". *He tried getting a job at a store called the North Shore Surf & Skate Shop, but didn't due to a bad interview. *Jude has a green peace sign tattooed onto his left butt cheek, as shown in "One Quiet Day." *Jude's accent is that of a Malibu Surfer from the 1970s. He also likes to use 70s surfer lingo (Duuuuude, Gnarly etc.). *He and Total Drama character Chris McLean are both voiced by Christian Potenza. *He has been hit, punched, and kicked in the groin more than any other male on the show. *Though he may not be a very good student (as previously mentioned, he was once on the verge of flunking all his classes), Jude's actually very intelligent--in Great Expectations, it's revealed that he has an IQ of 175, which is in the Top 0.00003% of the population. *He once walked around with barely three pints of blood in his body due to donating blood seventeen times in the same day (which isn't scientifically accurate, because realistically he wouldn't be able to move with only 3 pints of blood and there's only 10 to 12 pints of blood in the average person). *Jude has a picture of his deceased pet fish Fish on his skateboard. *In "2-4-1", Jude bought tampons online, thinking they were colored cigars. **Jude also mentions that he is allergic to Poi in that episode. *In "Double Date", it is depicted that Jude is allergic to MaxiWax, a Japanese bullet train wheel lubricant. **When in contact with the lubricant, the skin it comes into contact with swells and grows hives. *Jude conditions his hair twice every time he washes it. *It was learned in "Role Reversal" that Jude has a delicate bone structure (he claims that this is the reason he always dresses up as a girl in certain situations). *The first line Jude had on the show was "What's happenin'?" Gallery 6teen-jude.png Jude Lizowski.png 9955f3bfc7b4711b33d098fdaf1109111232046317 full.png JudeSkates.png|Jude jude-lizowski-popover.jpg White5.png|Jude receiving a wedgie. Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h10m34s74.jpg|Jude with an ice cream and magazine Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h10m49s243.jpg|Jude in drag Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h07m41s141.jpg|Slipping on his lemonade vlcsnap-2010-12-16-03h14m19s178.jpg|Jude after landing on the mopstick on his... kiwis Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-05h14m56s220.jpg|Jude stuck on the escalators. Vlcsnap-2010-12-22-07h18m54s91.jpg|Jude looking at Jen's jacket Jen and Jude on a date.jpg|Jen and Jude in The Fake Date. Vlcsnap-2010-12-22-07h30m49s86.jpg|Jude and the gang in the Penalty Box GameTumble5.png|Jude in Tumbledrop. Jude scared.jpg|Jude gets scared. Jude practicing on scoring dates.jpg|Jude pretending to be a girl. Jude with skateboard.jpg|Jude with his skateboard. THEYRE ALL GONE.png|"I thought I was reading the signs, man!" Judebutt.JPG|Jude's tattoo Clinging to you.jpg|Jude with Jen. Nikkijude.jpg|Jude next to Nikki and Jonesy. Jude's feet.jpg|Jude's feet. Jude and Wyatt in disguise.jpg|Jude in a princess costume as a disguise. Jonesy thumbs up.jpg|Jude gets a thumbs up from Jonesy. Jude and Jonesy unintentionally kiss.jpg|Jude unintentionally kisses Jonesy. Popped.png gothjude.jpg|Jude in "Lights Out". JudeA.png|Jude is nervous. l.jpg|Jude in "Snow Day", showing love to his skateboard. Judewideeyed.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males